memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Auf der Suche nach Überlebenden
Auf der Suche nach einer vermissten Raumschiffbesatzung entdeckt die ''Enterprise'' einen intergalaktischen Zoo. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Langfassung Im Besprechungsraum sehen sich Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy und Scotty einen Logbucheintrag von Lieutenant Commander Markel an, dem zu diesem Zeitpunkt ranghöchsten Offizier auf der [[USS Ariel|USS Ariel]]. Dieser berichtet, vor 32 Minuten den Kontakt zu auf einem Planeten gelandeten Landungstrupp verloren zu haben und nun mit den verbleibenden zwei Crewmitgliedern ebenfalls hinunterzubeamen. Kirk meint, dass Markel damit gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen hat. Spock informiert Kirk, dass über den Planeten nur die Informationen bekannt sind, die die Wissenschaftler im Computerlogbuch hinterlegten, bevor sie das Schiff verließen. Weiteren Logbucheintragungen zufolge handelt es sich bei Lactra VII um einen Klasse M-Planeten mit erdähnlichen Eigenschaften. Seit dem Hinunterbeamen der Crew sind nun schon sechs Wochen vergangen. Arex scannt den Planeten gerade, jedoch meint Kirk, dass ein umfassender Scan zu lange dauert und sie einen Suchtrupp zu den gleichen Koordinaten beamen sollten, wohin sich die Wissenschaftler begegeben haben. Scott weist Kirk auf eine eventuelle Gefahr, die von den Lebensformen in der Gegend herrühren könnte, hin. Für diesen Fall befiehlt Kirk, dass sie umgehend zurückgebeamt werden. Die Männer treffen auf eine Gegend, die mit zahllosen Wasserstellen übersät ist. Das Wasser in den Teichen kocht. In einem der größeren Seen entdecken sie ein Seeungeheuer. Noch bevor es angreifen kann, setzen sie es mit den Phasern außer Gefecht. Kirk versucht, mit dem Kommunikator Kontakt zu der Crew der Ariel aufzunehmen. Sie bekommen ein Antwortsignal, allerdings keinen Sprechkontakt. Allerdings kann Kirk die Position bestimmen. Die Männer machen sich auf den Weg zur Quelle des Signals. Unterwegs werden sie von einer Bestie angegriffen. Wiederum können sie es mit den Phasern ausschalten, unglücklicherweise fällt das Tier direkt auf Dr. McCoy. Spock und Kirk versuchen, das Tier von ihm herunterzuschieben, doch es ist zu groß. Deshalb graben sie den Doktor unter dem Biest aus. Während sie sich weiter auf die Quelle des Signals zu bewegen, berichtet Kirk, er sei einer ähnlichen Bestie schonmal auf Canopus III begegnet. Dieser sei allerdings Lichtjahre entfernt. Die Wüstenlandschaft, die sie durchqueren, entspreche allerdings ebenfalls der auf Canopus III. McCoy beklagt sich unterdessen über den Sand in seinem Stiefel. Als sie etwas weiter vorangekommen sind, treffen sie auf ein stark bewaldetes Gebiet. Spock merkt an, dass es doch merkwürdig sei, dass zwei dermaßen unterschiedliche Klimazonen so dicht beieinander lägen. Kirk entgegnet, er habe schon Merkwürdigeres gesehen. Kirk meldet sich bei Scotty, der zu berichten weiß, dass etwa bei der Quelle des Signals eine massive Konzentration an Lebensformen zu beobachten ist. Scotty hält dies entweder für eine Versammlung oder eine Stadt. McCoy will einen Schluck Wasser aus einem Waldbach trinken. Spock untersucht das Wasser, und findet heraus, dass es "zu" sauber sei, um natürlich entstanden zu sein. Er vermutet, dass es sich um eine künstlich hergestellte Umgebung handelt. Auf einer Lichtung werden sie von drachenähnlichen Flugtieren angegriffen. Diesmal versagen die Phaser; allerdings werden die Tiere von einem unsichtbaren Kraftfeld abgehalten, und verschwinden. Es erscheinen drei Lactraner, riesige schneckenähnliche Lebewesen, auf der Lichtung, die die Crew mit Hilfe gigantischer Rüssel gefangen nehmen. Über mehrere Stunden hinweg werden sie von den Lactranern zu dem von Scotty genannten Ort transportiert. Dort werden sie hinter ein Kraftfeld eingesperrt. Spock geht davon aus, dass diese Wesen telepathisch kommunizieren, da er einige Impressionen empfängt. Allerdings ist die Geschwindigkeit des Gedankenflusses zu hoch, um von ihm wahrgenommen zu werden. Spock vermutet, dass die Wesen im Vergleich zu den Menschen so hoch entwickelt sind, wie die Menschen zu den Ameisen. Weiterhin geht er davon aus, dass sie sich in einer Art Zoo befinden. Phaser und Kommunikatoren wurden ihnen abgenommen. Spock hält es für möglich, dass sie denken, dass diese Gegenstände für sie gefährlich sind. Es erscheinen drei der Wesen und bringen sie, an einigen anderen der ausgestellten Wesen vorbei, in ihr neues Habitat. Dort ist alles optimal für menschliches Leben vorbereitet worden, wie Spock feststellt. Er denkt, dass sie in einem Zoo festgehalten werden. Sie treffen auf Markel und die Biologin Lieutenant Randi Brice. Die beiden haben die Männer aufgrund des abgesandten Funkrufs schon erwartet. Antworten konnten sie nicht, da ihnen die Geräte abgenommen und in der Nähe auf einem Tisch außerhalb des Habitat ausgestellt wurden. Sie berichten, nicht viel über die Lactraner zu wissen, alle ihre Fluchtversuche seien gescheitert. Sie berichten auch, dass drei Crewmitglieder starben, weil sie sich zu spät vom Schiff beamten. Sie haben versucht zu fliehen, scheiterten aber jedes Mal. Es erscheinen einige Lactraner am Fenster des Habitats. Spock versucht, telepathischen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Doch die Wesen scheint die versuchte Kontaktaufnahme lediglich zu amüsieren. Auf jede Kontaktaufnahme reagierten sie mit Zittern oder vibrierender Aufregung. Sie gehen ins Haus, wo Nancy Randolph, der Navigator der Ariel, mit starkem Fieber im Bett liegt. Die beiden Anderen konnten ihr nicht helfen. McCoy diagnostiziert eine Art Malaria, die durch einen Insektenstich ausgelöst wurde, kann sie aber ohne seine Instrumente und Medikamente nicht behandeln. Die Anderen informieren sie, dass ihre Ausrüstung auf Tischen ausgestellt wird. Kirk überlegt, wie man die Lactraner dazu bringen könnte, die Instrumente herauszugeben. Spock empfiehlt, sich stark auf die Hilfe zu konzentrieren, um den Lactranern die Angelegenheit zu vermitteln. Diese liefern ihnen allerdings lediglich ein wenig Essen. Daher konzentrieren sich die Männer zusammen stark auf die medizinische Ausrüstung. Dies funktioniert, und McCoy erhält seine Tasche. Am nächsten Tag herrscht reger Publikumsverkehr im Zoo. Kirk will inzwischen etwas über ihre Entführer erfahren. Bryce fällt ein, dass Vulkanier auch telepathisch veranlagt sind. Spock kann einige der Lactraner telepathisch "erfahren". Die Kleinen hätten ein wenig Angst vor den Menschen, die seiner Ansicht nach Weiblichen fänden sie eher hässlich. McCoy befürchtet, dass Scott mit einer Kampfeinheit kommen könnte. Spock meint, dass dies aussichtslos wäre. Er schlägt eine List vor: einer der Männer solle sich krank stellen, die anderen sich darauf konzentrieren, dass sie ihn mit einem Kommunikator heilen könnten. Es funktioniert, einer der kleineren Lactraner geben einen der Kommunikatoren heraus. Als Kirk einen Notruf absetzt, und Scotty das Beamen befiehlt, nimmt der Kleine ihm diesen wieder ab, und erscheint an Kirks Stelle im Transporterraum der Enterprise. Auf dem Planeten erfährt Spock, dass die Eltern des Kleinen sich Sorgen um ihr Kind machen. Ihre Einstellung zu den Menschen schlage um, und sie halten sie für eine sehr gefährliche Art, die im Stande ist, sie zu verletzen. Sie versuchen, mit Kirk zu kommunizieren, was diesem starke Schmerzen bereitet. Spock denkt, dass er wahnsinnig werden kann, wenn er sich aufgibt. An Bord der Enterprise schnappt sich das Lactranerkind Scotty und bringt ihn auf die Brücke. M'ress fragt, was er hier will. Das Baby schnappt sich die Steuerkontrolle und bringt die Enterprise näher zum Planeten. Auf dem Planeten versuchen mehrere der Lactraner gleichzeitig, in Kirks Gedanken einzudringen. Die anderen Offiziere versuchen einen Gedankenschild zu formen, um den Captain zu schützen. Plötzlich materialisiert Scotty mit dem Lactranerkind und die Eltern lassen von Kirk ab. Scotty berichtet, der Lactraner habe Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen, indem er Scottys Gedanken las, und sich im Computer informierte. Spock nimmt wahr, dass das Kind den Eltern sein neues Wissen mitgeteilt hat. Sie meinen nun, die Menschen seien eine Art in der Entwicklung zu höherer Intelligenz und lassen sie gehen. Als letzte telepathische Botschaft senden sie aus, dass die Menschen ihnen in 20-30 Jahrhunderten wieder jederzeit willkommen seien. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Uhura und Arex treten in dieser Episode nicht auf. Die Episode ähnelt dem ersten TOS-Piloten "Der Käfig", in diesem wurde Captain Christopher Pike von den Talosianern gefangen gehalten. thumb|Titeleinblendung der gekürzten ZDF-Version Die Erstausstrahlung in Deutschland erfolgte 1976 in einer geschnittenen, auf das Kinderprogramm zugeschnittenen und mit von der Originalserie abweichenden Sprechern synchronisierten Version unter dem Titel Die gejagten Jäger. Am 28.09.2016 wurde erstmals die ungekürzte, bereits 1994 mit den Original-Sprechern neu synchronisierte Fassung im deutschen Free-TV ausgestrahlt (vgl. TAS in Deutschland). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Sprecher Verweise en:The Eye of the Beholder (episode) es:The Eye of the Beholder fr:The Eye of the Beholder (épisode) it:Con gli occhi dello spettatore (episodio) nl:The Eye of the Beholder Auf der Suche nach Ueberlebenden